


Ears

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, They’re so fucking cute, idk what else to tag, takes place in volume 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: In which Blake allows Yang to touch her cat ears.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk why i wrote this but they’re so cute so i thought why not

Blake was sitting on her bunk reading a book while Yang was above her playing a game on her scroll. The other two members of Team RWBY were sparring at the moment, so it just left the Bumblebee pair in the dorm room.

A shuffling above her interrupted her thoughts, and soon she saw the brawler’s feet dangling from the bed before she hopped off to land silently on the ground.

“Your stealth is getting better,” commented the faunus.

Yang chuckled, “Well, you  _ are  _ a pretty good teacher.” She slipped her bomber jacket on over her Atlas Academy pajamas shirt. “I’m gonna go grab a drink, want anything?”

She took a moment to think of anything, “Juice please?”

“Coming right up!” And she was out of the dorm, running down the halls like a ten year old about to get candy, and it made her chuckle. She and Yang have been getting closer every day, and she really doesn’t mind. Ever since their fight with  _ him,  _ they’ve been inseparable. Though, the tension between them was obvious to them  _ and  _ the other members of their team. She knew Yang felt the same way, but now wasn’t the time to express her feelings, especially when they’re in the middle of saving the world.

The running in the halls broke her from her trance, and she looked at the door in time to see her partner shove it open and trip a little on her own feet. “Here ya go!” She handed her a bottle of apple juice, so she nodded her head in thanks. Yang sat down at the foot of her bed as she drank her own juice, the two of them enjoying the silence.

She wasn’t even aware of the blonde staring at her until she lifted up her eyes. “Is something wrong?”

Yang sputtered and her face turned red, “N-no! I just uh… I just got lost in thought?”

A chuckle escaped her, “Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?”

“Well uh… I just… Was thinking about your ears…” She trailed off in embarrassment and looked away, her prosthetic hand coming up to rub the back of her neck.

The statement caught her attention. “What do you mean?”

It was clear the brawler was having a hard time trying to explain her thoughts, “I… I always wanted to know how soft they were.” She hushed her voice on the last part of her sentence and she looked like she was literally on fire due to embarrassment.

She couldn’t help but laugh, why would Yang be so nervous about asking her how soft they were? She was allowed to touch her hair, so why would she think she can’t touch her ears? Well, it  _ was  _ an important part of a faunus’ body, so she may just be trying to respect boundaries, but still. “Come here,” she said quietly with a little smirk.

Her partner audibly gulped and crawled over so she could sit right in front of her. Gently, she grabbed her left hand, the flesh one, and brought it up to her head for her to rub her ears. She hesitated at first, but once she knew Blake wouldn’t back away, she began gliding her finger from top to bottom, enjoying the softness of it. A child-like smile graced her face and all Blake could do was smile back.

After a few minutes, she was more comfortable with doing such an intimate action and she began scratching the base of her ear. It felt nice, the last time someone did this for her was her mom when she was about ten. She didn’t even realize she was purring until Yang let out a little gasp.

“You can purr?” She said excitedly.

“Uh, n-no…” Yeah, the lie was pretty obvious.

Yang squealed in excitement, “Aaaw, that’s so cute, Blakey!” She dove in and wrapped her arms around her in a bear hug, making her sigh fondly and wrap her own arms around her. “Thank you for letting me touch them,” she said softly into her hair, her hand coming up once again to rub the ears there.

“Of course. I trust you.”

They stayed in bed cuddling each other for the next few hours, ignoring the coos and teasing of their teamma

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
